Marinette in Isla de la Dulce
by Shaeril McBrown
Summary: Marinette ends up in Isla de la Dulce and befriends strange and macabre characters.
1. Chapter 1: Mariana

Isla de la Dulce, San Maripilar

A 5 year old Portuguese girl with long dark brown hair in pigtails, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a light blue dress and black mary jane shoes. Her name is Mariana Acosta.

She was playing a Portuguese game until she heard a soft cry.

Mariana said "Uh-oh?"

It was a Half french half chinese teenage girl with messy blueish black hair in pigtails, blue eyes and pale skin. She wears a tattered gray jacket, a white shirt with dirt, torn pink pants and pink flat shoes with dirt. Her name is Marinette Dupain Cheng.

Mariana walked to her.

Mariana said in Portuguese "Why so blue?"

Marinette said "I'm angry and heartbroken because..."

Marinette finally told Mariana about Lila lied to her classmates and manipulating them into bullying her.

Mariana gasped "They don't get Lila to stop bullying"

Marinette nodded with the tears streaming through her face.

Mariana said "Uh-oh? We gotta get you home"

Marinette shakes her head

"Or you could go to Isla de la Dulce in San Maripilar"

Marinette nodded

"That's the spirit"

Meanwhile in Paris

Rose said "Hey guys where's Marinette she seems heartbroken because Lila lied"

Juleka said "I don't know maybe she runs away to Isla de la Dulce in order to get away from Lila"

Nino said "Isla de la Dulce you know a mansion in San Maripilar, Mexico"

Alya said "Uh-oh?"

Adrien said "Uh-oh is right Marinette has fallen into a ghostly pink portal after running through the abandoned forest."

Rose said "And i saw a note"

Don't bother looking for me because you're not gonna find me goodbye forever.

Alya bursts to tears "She-she's gone"

Nino said "I got a feeling about this"


	2. Chapter 2: Marimela

Back in Isla de la Dulce

Mariana said "Marimela this is Marinette Dupain Cheng"

A woman with long black hair that covers her brown eyes and pale skin. She wears a black dress with a corset and black boots.

She began to speak in a soft yet somber tone "Hi"

Marinette screamed

"Sorry sorry i can't help it"

Marinette shakes Marimela's hand but it pass through her.

Marinette shuddered

But they hears a baby cry.

It was Marimela's daughter Mercedes. She has black hair, brown eyes and pale skin. She wears a black dress and black mary jane shoes.

Mariana and Marinette said "Awww!"

Mercedes cooed

Marinette said "Hi Mercedes i'm Marinette"


	3. Chapter 3: Mercedes

Marinette was feeding Mercedes but she hears a scream.

It was the ghost of a beheaded conquistador.

Marinette screamed

"Ay Dios Mio you scare the skin out of me only i have skin"

Mercedes giggled

Marinette faints.

Mercedes said "Uh-oh?"

Meanwhile in Paris

Nino said "What are we gonna do her parents are gonna kill us if they find out about this!"

Rose said "Maybe we could make her a apology cake"

The students cheered

"Let's go apologize to Marinette!"

Lila growled


	4. Chapter 4: Ignacio

A voice said "Hey is she gonna be okay?"

"She'll be fine maybe she fainted"

Marinette awakes to see the ghost of a man wearing 1910s clothing.

"Hi i'm Jose and this is Ignacio"

Marinette was about to scream but Mercedes covers her mouth.

Mercedes babbled

Ignacio said "Or maybe mortales are afraid of us"

Marinette takes a deep breath.

Marinette said "Hi i'm Marinette"

Meanwhile

Lila said "Well Lila you finally did it"

Lila walked into her mansion but sees her parents getting angry.

Lila said "Oh no"

Lila was about to walk up the stairs but she hears her father's angry voice.

"LILA BELLA ROSSI GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW!?"

Lila gulped

Clock transition

"You're grounded young lady and no tv for a month!"

"But-"

"You can learn to stop lying!"

"Now go to your room!"

Lila marched into her room and slammed the door.


	5. Chapter 5: Marimela's Lullaby

Marimela was reading a book but she hears her daughter cry.

Marimela walked inside her daugther's room.

Marimela shushed.

Marimela gently cleared her throat and began to sing in her soft yet somber tone

~Why do you hide inside your walls

When there is music in my halls?~

Mercedes stopped crying.

~All I see is an empty room

No more joy, an empty tomb~

Marimela booped Mercedes on the nose which make her coo.

~It's so good to sing all day

To dance, to spin, to fly away...~

Mercedes let out a soft yawn

~Is someone there?~

~I can hear someone creeping through my room.

Mercedes goes to sleep.

Perhaps not...~


	6. Chapter 6: Chuy

Marinette was working on a dress but she saws a 6 year old boy reading a book.

He has black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. He wears a white shirt underneath his yellow sweater, blue pants and black shoes.

"Hi nice book"

Chuy nodded "Gracias I'm Chuy Ramirez you must be Marinette Dupain Cheng"

Mariana said "Hey guys wanna play with Mercedes"

Marinette and Chuy nodded

Mercedes babbled

Meanwhile

A bus now arrived at San Maripilar, Mexico.

Alya said "Okay guys we're going to Isla de la Dulce where a girl lives after her parents' deaths."

Everyone said "Right"

But Rose saws a mansion

Juleka said "Guys i think Marinette lives in a mansion after Lila tricked us into rejecting her"

Alya gasped "I knew it Marinette is right Lila is horrible!"

Nino said "Come on guys we gotta go!"


End file.
